


Shadowhunter Banter

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Jace/Izzy friendship, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jace and Izzy discuss Magnus and Alec post 2x19





	Shadowhunter Banter

"What'cha doing? " Izzy asked playfully, eyeing Jace's amused expression as he waited for each of the Downworld representatives to take their seats across the room.

Jace, reclining against the command centre console, nodded his head in the direction of Magnus and Alec who were giving each other some serious side eye game in the corner. Seriously, if looks could kill….

"Mentally preparing myself for the next episode of Shadow World's Next Top Break Up. I want to watch it, but I also don't… you know?" He joked kindly.

"Tell me about." Izzy agreed, "can't we just skip this angst already and go straight to the 'previously on….' intro….?"

"They'll work it out." Jace said optimistically, hoping he was right.

"Yeah, but before or after Alec takes someone's head off?" Izzy questioned, standing at attention as she sensed the air in the room taking a bitter note, "come on," she said, pulling Jace by the arm, "we better get in there."


End file.
